


Hot Stuff

by InsightfulInsomniac



Category: Glee
Genre: College Parties, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Future Fic, Humor, M/M, both of them being dorks, but all in good fun, but we love him, klaine uses responsibly, married!klaine, possessive!Kurt, tw alcohol, which is basically just Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23625724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsightfulInsomniac/pseuds/InsightfulInsomniac
Summary: Kurt decides he wants to go to a college party, so Blaine, with hesitation, agrees to get Elliott to take them to an NYU party. Once they arrive, it’s pretty clear why Blaine never really wanted to go to an NYU party in the first place.All fluff and humor, with a side of dorky, in love husbands and a bit of possessive Kurt. And a fun guest appearance by Elliott!
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 8
Kudos: 100





	Hot Stuff

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my notes for WAY too long. I rediscovered it yesterday and decided to finish it! Enjoy!

“Have you ever wanted to go to a party?”

Blaine glances up from his textbook. “What do you mean?”

Kurt sighs, setting down his pen. “I mean like a real college party. With booze and loud music and way too many people.”

“Never really thought about it,” Blaine shrugs. “It’s not my scene.”

“You know it’s not mine, either,” Kurt retorts. “But don’t you think it could be fun? I’d love to meet some of your NYU friends.”

Blaine laughs suddenly, shaking his head. “You want to go to an NYU party?”

“Why not?”

Blaine laughs again. “Okay! I’ll text Elliot and see if he’s headed to one Friday night. If anyone knows which party to go to, it’s him.”

“It’s a date!” Kurt claps his hands together excitedly.

******

At the party, Elliott immediately greets them at the door. “Oh my god, I wasn’t even sure if you were going to come! This is incredible.”

“Well, Kurt really wanted to dip his toe into the party scene,” Blaine comments, and Kurt rolls his eyes.

“Sue me for being interested! It feels silly to have not been to a true college party by now.”

“It’s a rite of passage,” Elliott remarks. “I’m glad you’re both here. Drinks are in the kitchen and bathroom is down the hall. Feel free to explore!”

“How about I go get us a drink?” Blaine suggests, rubbing Kurt’s back gently before he heads for the kitchen.

“I’m impressed you decided to come to one of these things,” Elliot nudges Kurt with his elbow. “And with Blaine, too!”

“Why wouldn’t I be with Blaine?” Kurt asks, and Elliott laughs as if it’s obvious.

“Has he talked to you about his NYU friends at all?”

Kurt pauses, then shakes his head. “Not really. He mentions some people if they’re in a lot of his classes, but you’re the only one he really talks about as his friend.”

“And that would be because...”

“I’m either not drunk enough to understand your riddle or you’re too drunk to make sense,” Kurt deadpans.

“...because Blaine is the top prize around here.”

“Wait,” Kurt replies slowly. “You mean...”

“Blaine has no real NYU friends besides me because everyone’s in love with him.”

“Oh my god,” Kurt gasps, immediately searching the crowd for his husband, his jealousy alarm already working in overdrive. “But he’s married!”

“Oh, believe me, he makes that very clear. Sometimes he even overdoes it a bit,” Elliott grins, finding this way more amusing than Kurt is. “But that only makes him hotter to the poor, lovelorn people of NYU.”

Elliott shrugs. “You’re hot stuff at NYADA. Blaine’s hot stuff at NYU. Seems right that hot stuff should marry hot stuff.”

“That’s why he wasn’t crazy about coming,” Kurt mutters, and Elliott pats him on the shoulder comfortingly.

“It’s okay. At least you have an excuse to be jealous-possessive-clingy Kurt.”

“Excuse me?”

Elliott rolls his eyes. “Oh come on, drop the act. We all know you actually enjoy tapping into that side of you.”

“Shut up.”

“I will not, Kurt —“

Elliott stops suddenly when Blaine appears back in view, flanked by an obviously bubbly blonde girl and a chatty dark-haired guy. He throws the two of them a “help me” look as he hands Kurt a red solo cup.

“It was punch or straight-up vodka,” he apologizes. “And I’m sure there’s enough alcohol in the punch to rival that, too.”

“Oh, definitely,” the guy agrees much too enthusiastically, and the girl giggles, just far enough from Blaine not to be hanging off of him.

Kurt glances between the two people on either side of Blaine. “And are these your friends?”

“Oh, uh, yeah,” Blaine chuckles awkwardly. “Uh, this is Hannah Allenberg, and this is Jaxon Bentley. They’re both musical theater majors with me.”

“But we’re not in education like Blaine is,” Hannah comments. “Isn’t he so smart and dedicated? A double major with one of the most rigorous programs in the entire school?”

Blaine laughs stiffly. “Thanks, but —“

“Oh no, don’t say anything else!” Jaxon scolds. “Don’t you dare degrade yourself! You’re brilliant!”

Out of the corner of his eye, Kurt catches Elliott shooting him a look that can only mean “I told you so.”

“Really, thanks guys, but —“

“And you manage to look great while doing all of it!” Hannah exclaims, and Jaxon nods.

“I don’t think I’ve even seen a wrinkle on your clothes, Blaine.”

“Thanks, but —“

“And your voice is just stunning! Like nothing I’ve ever heard before!” Jaxon adds, and Kurt’s jealously meter flies into overdrive.

“Yes it is! You should hear him sing in the shower. It’s a free concert every time!” Kurt snaps, laughing shortly. “That’s not an invitation, by the way.”

“Who are you?” Hannah asks less-than pleasantly, looking Kurt up and down.

“Uh, Hannah, Jaxon — this is my amazing husband, Kurt.”

“Hi,” he smirks, shaking each of their hands. “So nice to meet you.”

Blaine carefully sidesteps his two classmates and stands next to his husband, and Kurt’s arm is immediately around his waist. Blaine knows him well enough to recognize what’s going on here, but honestly... it’s mildly entertaining.

Well, if you’re Blaine. If you’re Elliott, it’s extremely entertaining.

“Nice to meet you too,” Jaxon replies, and Hannah just nods along with him, looking less than pleased. “We’ve heard a lot about you.”

“A lot,” Hannah agrees. “Sometimes you’re all Blaine can talk about!”

She laughs forcibly, and Jaxon joins in. Elliott, on the other hand, is badly hiding a very real laugh behind his hand.

“Well, he is the best thing that’s ever happened to me,” Blaine comments, grinning at Kurt’s smug expression. “And I never plan to stop talking about him.”

“Great,” Hannah deadpans.

“Oh, stop it. You have plenty of things to talk about besides me!” Kurt teases, squeezing Blaine’s side. “Have you told them about the musical you’re starting to compose?”

“The one about your love story and being trapped in an elevator?” Jaxon clarifies dryly, and Kurt nods. “Yeah, he’s told is all about it.”

“He’s just so talented,” Kurt gushes, laying it on thick for his audience, and Blaine knows it. “God, he’s good at everything!”

Blaine chuckles. “Babe, I wouldn’t go that far —“

“Oh, please —“

“How’s he in bed, Kurt?” Elliott just barely stifles a laugh as he asks cheekily, shoulders shaking.

“Okay, that’s going a little too far,” Blaine laughs slightly, but Kurt just plasters on his biggest fake grin and pretends it’s as normal of a question as if Elliott had just asked him what his favorite color is.

“I’m going to keep the details of our private life private, Elliott,” he replies exaggeratedly. “But I can tell you that he’s the best I’ve ever had.”

If Kurt fails to mention that he’s the only one he’s ever had, well, then that’s just a detail that is too personal to share.

“Okay, well, we’re going to go dance now,” Hannah says, looking for a way to extract herself from the conversation. “Nice meeting you.”

“You too,” Kurt smiles smugly as the two attempted-husband-stealers walk away.

“What’s gotten into you?” Blaine asks, but not without a smile. 

“They were throwing themselves at you, Blaine,” Kurt sighs. “And they’re not going to have you.”

“You’re right, they won’t —“

“And I know that. But they don’t.”

Blaine snorts. “If they don’t, then they should, because you’re literally all I talk about. And I wear my ring constantly.”

“I know,” Kurt smiles, pulling his arm back from around Blaine’s waist and instead interlocking their hands. “But that won’t stop them. Want to dance?”

Blaine merely levels a look at his husband. “Kurt. Let’s just go.”

“What? Why?” Kurt asks, and Blaine shakes his head amusedly. 

“Neither of us are having fun,” he replies, squeezing his husband’s hand. “We can go; no one would even notice.”

“But we literally just got here, and it was supposed to be a fun night —“

“Kurt, we aren’t being forced to stay,” Blaine laughs softly. “And we still can have a fun night — at home, or we can go out somewhere. It’s still early.”

Kurt sighs defeatedly, but not without a smile. “Are you sure?” 

“Positive,” Blaine grins. “Let’s go home, get drunk on better alcohol than whatever’s in this monstrosity, and fool around where we know we’re alone.”

Kurt glances down at his still-untouched drink, then back up at his husband. “God, okay. You’re right, that sounds so much better.”

Elliott clears his throat, raising his drink in their direction. “Cheers, boys. Try not to have too much fun being an old married couple.”

Kurt rolls his eyes, and Blaine suddenly realizes the third party involved in their little group tonight. “Oh, Elliott, you can join us! You know you’re always welcome at our place.”

Elliott shakes his head. “Absolutely not necessary. We’ll get together soon. Have fun!”

He throws the couple a wink and promptly descends back into the small crowd of people dancing, leaving Kurt and Blaine alone.

“Ready?” Blaine asks, and Kurt nods, abandoning his cup on a nearby end table.

“Ready.”

Needless to say, sometimes staying in with your husband is a better decision than joining the masses in a night of poor taste in alcohol and music.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and supporting me! I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Find me on Instagram: @insightful.insomniac
> 
> Or tumblr: @zigxzag-klaine
> 
> Please let me know if you would like me to write anything specific as a prompt or a gift to you! I would love to spread some happiness during this difficult time. Much love <3


End file.
